


Oops

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Series: SPN fluff Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Dean mistakes someone for Sam





	Oops

Dean had to do a double take, the cup of coffee poised almost comidically towards his lips. It couldn't be, literally it couldn't be because he had just left his brother home, left a very blissed out, thoroughly Fucked Sam at home while he went out and got them breakfast.   
  
Yet, crossing the parking lot was someone that looks exactly like his Sam. Tall limbs and everything. Everyone had a twin, that's what his mother always said but there was no way in hell that identical twins existed. This had to be a trick. Sam was tricking him and if that's how he wanted to play it then Dean would play.   
  
He drops the cup of coffee into the trash can and wanders over to where his brother stood.   
  
"I thought you were tired." Dean states. He takes in Sam's expression, the look of confusion on his face.   
  
"Excuse me? Who are you?"   
  
Dean rolls his eyes, pressing a hand to Sam's chest.   
  
"Come on Sammy, you know I don't like the whole role play thing. How did you even get here that fast? I have the Impala."   
  
"Look, I don't know who you are or you think I am... I'm not this Sammy person."  
  
Dean chuckles. "Are we really playing this?"   
  
Before Dean knows it, an idea is being thrusted into his hands. He looks down: Dean Forester, age 23....  
  
This wasn't one of their fake ideas. Dean knew all of Sam's aliases.   
  
He pulls out his phone, dialing his brother's number, seconds pass before Sam's groggy voice comes on.   
  
"Holy shit." Dean says. "you're not my Sam. But you look a hell of a lot like him."   
  
Dean ends the call with Sam, scrolling through his documents until he finds a photo of him and Sam. He shows the man. "Now you can see why I mistook you for him."   
  
The man, Dean stares at the photo. "I do look a lot like him don't I?"  
  
"A hell of a lot. I'm sorry." Dean holds out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester and I feel like a complete and utter dick for thinking you were my boyfriend."   
  
This Dean, shakes his head. "It's not a problem. If anything, you kind of look like my boyfriend as well. Except you look much more ruggish and less twinkish than he does."   
  
Dean snorts. "Really?"   
  
"Yeah. But uh, you know maybe we shouldn't mention this to anyone. I'm kind of embarrassed for you dude" 

Dean looks away. "You and me both. But I think you should meet Sam. The resemblance is uncanny." 

"The same with you. Hey, how about we meet up here tomorrow? For dinner. I want to see your boyfriend and I'll bring mine." 

Dean nods. "Sounds good." 


End file.
